Maybe Divination Has Its Uses
by CanonCannon
Summary: I hate this stupid subject! I hate Trelawney and her bushy hair and glasses that make her look like a demented owl! I hate the ridiculous pink china and the glass orbs with greasy finger prints on and the uncomfortable beanbags! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it! And above all, I hate her stupid prophecies. Maybe, this once, she might be right. Maybe.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is a short one-shot about Draco and Astoria in Hogwarts in Draco's 6th and Astoria's 5th year. I've decided to make her a year older, just because I've always thought she would be a different Pure-Blood, and if she's friends with Luna and Ginny and Half-Bloods and Muggle-Borns I think that's why Draco would fall for her, because after everything I would've thought he would need someone kind and caring that can put him in his place.**

**I wrote this really quickly yesterday so there may be some mistakes and it might not be very good but I thought I might as well post it because I think Astoria's very much just a name in the series and I want to put a face and personality to that. Fingers-Crossed I did it okay.**

**I think I'm going to leave this as a one-shot, but I might do a sequel about their trip to Hogsmeade in Draco's POV. Sound good? I've love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

I hate this stupid subject! I hate this damned room and the fact I have to climb a ladder to get here and all the boys go last _just _to look up the girls skirts! I hate Trelawney and her bushy hair and glasses that make her eyes look like they're popping out of her head! I hate the ridiculous pink china and the glass orbs with greasy finger prints on and the uncomfortable moth-eaten beanbags she makes us sit in that smell like stale cat urine and goodness knows what! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it _so _so much. Why it's compulsory I don't know, I mean I knew Dumbledore was off his rocker but seriously! He's probably the most brilliant wizard alive and he makes us take this damned subject for 4 years! I've only done it for _half_ that time and I was sick of it from the first lesson!

"Use your inner eye..." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. She says that _e-v-e-r-y,_ _s-i-n-g-l-e _lesson. Trelawney is now conversing with Luna Lovegood about Nargles. _This_ should be entertaining.

"I think you'll find," Luna said, her usually dreamy voice now strained and high pitched. "Nargles are very much real, thank you! If you look in the mistletoe at Christmas you can _clearly_ see little infestations-" But then I zone out. As much as Luna is a lovely girl and all, I've heard this so many times already. I see Micheal Corner snigger, muttering "Looney," under his breath to his friend and I glare at him, sending a non-verbal silencing charm at him. He looks at me and scowls. But no-one would believe him if he told - it's like 6th year stuff.

Trelawney drifts over towards me and looks into the misty glass orb and breaths on it, flecks of spit appearing on the surface. I cringe and look at my best friend Jenna, who shudders.

"What you see young Greengrass?" She asks me. I look at her and smile coldly.

"A good for nothing teacher who doesn't know anything about this damned subject," I snap. Everyone's heads turn to face me. "What do _you_ see, _Professor_?" I think she missed the sarcasm.

"My dear," She looks at my glass orb and back at me, as if I didn't just insult her. A shocked look on her face and her already considerably wide eyes widen, even I seem to forget my deep, utter loathing for her and the subject, and wait for her answer. "You will willingly marry a Death Eater!" I hear a girl in Hufflepuff gasp and fall off her chair. I snort. At Lucy-Ann _and_ the stupid 'prophecy'.

Me? Marry a Death Eater? As if! Although, knowing my Pure-blood-loving parents, they would probably try and set me up with Crabbe or Goyle or someone. But I wouldn't ever willingly marry _either _of them unless they changed dramatically or I had a tragic accident and a marriage law passed or something, and they were my only options. So very unlikely.

"Do you know what I think about this?" I say, standing up, the orb in my hands. I raise an eyebrow questioningly. She blinks. I send one last dirty look at her before throwing the orb through the window, shards of glass flying everywhere. Whilst everyone is momentarily shocked into silence, I snatch my bag and jump through the trap door, not bothering to use the ladder and landing on the ground below with a big _thud_. I rush through the corridors and down stairs, ducking through secret passage ways until I wind up outside the Charms classroom Professor Flitwick is teaching in.

Professor Flitwick is the Head of my House, see, and I _know_ for a fact he favours me, because Professor McGonagall told him I mastered non-verbal spells at the age of nearly 15, because we were transfiguring mice into snuff boxes and did the spell in my head because I was too tired to speak. And it worked. I mean, I _am_ in Ravenclaw for a reason. I mean, yes, I'm very ambitious, and the Sorting Hat did consider putting me in Slytherin, like the rest of my family (including my older sister, Daphne) but my brains obviously out weighed my ambition because here I am, in Blue and Bronze uniform. I fiddle with the ends of my long dark brown hair and my eyes flit around the corridor and I see a flash of my apple-green eyes in a mirror across the hall, and relax, when I see my olive coloured face set in a stony expression.

And then a bucket of ice-cold water is upturned on my head.

"Peeves!" I roar, rounding on the ghost. Dripping from head to toe, I send several non-verbal hexes and jinxes at him before drying my self off with a well practiced drying Charm, I learnt from a book of house-hold charms and spells, which has come in very handy considering I like my lie-ins in the morning. And I shower. Through the small slit of a window, I see several 6th year students watching, and Professor Flitwick beaming through his spectacles. My sister's blonde eyebrows are hardly visible as they dip into her neat and tidy block fridge. She sees me looking and turns away, her long hair swishing behind her. I see Pansy Parkinson smile coldly at me. Pug-faced, good-for-nothing "Slytherin Princess". "Slytherin Princess" my arse! Spoilt Slytherin brat _more_ like. As class is dismissed, I weave my way through the crowd of 6th year Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

Several older Ravenclaws greeted me and Daphne smiled kindly and gave me a nice "Hello!" as we passed each other, and I grinned in return. When Pansy passed I glared at her, and she growled. As I said before, Pug-face. Just as I'm approaching Flitwick's desk someone walks straight into me. In fact, they didn't even take their eyes off the ground in front of them as they walked out. No wonder they bumped into me. So hard I find myself sprawled on the floor, nursing my badly hit head, cleaning the ink spots of my uniforms and sucking my finger that was badly cut by a quill. Yes, I know, it sounds pretty pathetic, but they are actually really sharp.

"Oi! Watch out next time, Greengrass." I look up to see Draco Malfoy scrambling up from the ground. Its the first time I've seen him all year. There are dark circles under his pale grey eyes, missing the cocky, arrogant glint I often saw in his once steely iris's, his pale skin has a slightly greenish tinge to it, and his uniform is rumpled and creased, and there's a stain on his jumper that looks suspiciously like Butober Pus. So different from the dashing young man he was previously. Of course, he is still very attractive, no doubt about it. He too has ink splodges on his uniform and all his books are scattered across the floor.

"Well I'm not the one who wasn't looking where they were going, Malfoy!" I snap back at him. "And I was _going_ to help you pick up all your things, but since you've been so rude, I won't!" I say throwing a Potions book at him and storming up to Professor Flitwick, who was perched on a large stack of books.

"Ahhh, Astoria, how may I help you?" He squeaked, smiling up at me.

"I wish to drop Divination as a subject." I say. "I find it temperamental and think it relies totally on guesswork." Flitwick chuckles and I hear Malfoy snort behind me. I turn to look at him over my shoulder before quickly facing the Head of my House.

"I see. I'm sure that won't be a problem. But that means you will have to take up another subject in order to keep the Time Turner I believe is in your current possession." I nod and show him the small hour glass attached to the gold chain I wear around my neck as a necklace.

"In that case, I wish to take up Muggle Studies," I pretend not to hear Malfoy chocking on his water. I mean seriously, he couldn't be any more obvious to his eavesdropping. "I've always been intrigued by their way of life."

"I shall send someone along with your new timetable later today then, Astoria." Flitwick says, still smiling. I smile back at him and walk past Malfoy, without giving the boy a single look, although I could feel his eyes on me.

I got to the staircase before the Great Hall before I could hear someone calling after me.

"Hey! Greengrass! Greengrass! _Astoria_!" I swivell around to see Malfoy trying to catch up with me.

"Yes, Draco." I ask. Partially because Pansy Parkinson was watching, alongside my sister who thought highly of him, and I felt I owed it to him for my previous behaviour towards him.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," He says, slightly out of breath.

"Yes, I know." I reply, unsure of what to say, and I can feel myself blush. He may be a Slytherin, but he is _very_ handsome, and charming, and he's grown out of this picking-on-first-years thing, and Daphne's told me how he seems withdrawn this year, and doesn't want to talk to anyone, apart from occasionally Crabbe and Goyle. If he ran all this way from the Charms corridor, he must want to open up to someone, share time with them.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked, his cheeks flushing a bit. He's nervous about asking me out! I've noticed the greenish tinge has almost vanished off his face. And there is a glimmer in his grey eyes that wasn't there before.

"What?" I say, still dumbfounded.

"Forget it," He says, the hopeful look in his eyes flickering and dying. "Forget I said anyth-"

"Yes!" I almost shout, cutting across him. "I'd love to go with you." He smiles, face lighting up.

"Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at 10 then." Draco says. I smile before starting to walk into the Great Hall. "Oh and Astoria," I turn to look at him again. "I'm sorry about earlier, it was uncalled for, I was-"

"It's fine," I say, smiling kindly. "I'm sorry too." And with that I set off towards the Ravenclaw table, my cheeks flushed and a grin plastered onto my face.

As Jenna, Thalia and Amy bombard me with questions, I catch his eye across the other end of the hall and we share a smile and whilst the others squeal and fuss over it I can't help thinking,

Maybe Divination has it's uses.

* * *

**A/N: That is it for now! Please review! It makes my day knowing what you think about my stories! Even if you don't favourite I'd love a review even more!**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about having a sequel. **


End file.
